Two Towns the Rest of the Story
by CLK
Summary: Sixth in the series I've added the shipper end they forgot to show us.


**Title: Two Towns – The Rest of the Story**

Rating: G

Summary: Sixth in the series. What we didn't see at the end of the episode.

Mac grabbed her bag from the overhead compartment. It had been a very long flight after a very long assignment. In the beginning she had little hope things would turn out well, but for the first time in a long time, she really felt good about the situation she'd left behind. It was nice after so much loss of life to see two ways of thinking try to come together in a positive manner. She had to swallow hard when she heard Mamun's mother describe the situation as an 'occupation'. Politics tried so very hard to spin the entire war as a liberation but that was not what the people felt and no matter how hard they spun – an occupation they were.

The bag dropped on her seat with a heavy thud. She didn't remember it weighing quite so much when she'd placed it above. This assignment had taken more out of her than she had realized, happy ending or not.

Following the few people ahead of her towards the exit, she was eternally grateful to the two businessmen who had insisted upon giving Mac and another young corporal their first class seats into Dulles. No matter how Mac tried to persuade them it wasn't necessary, the two men wouldn't take no for an answer. There was little she could do to express her amazement at how willing the American people were to do what little they could. Once the young corporal beside her had gotten over his awe of traveling first class, he spent a short while telling Mac stories of how his church had gotten together for an enormous garage sale to raise money for extra kevlar for his squad. Word had gotten around town and the donations were coming in so fast the volunteers couldn't keep up. By the day of the actual sale, people were coming from up to 100 miles away to participate.

Carrying her bag down the gangway, Mac was especially surprised to find Harm standing quietly at the end of the waiting area.

"How'd you talk them into letting you in?" Mac asked, rather baffled.

"I didn't. Bud and I arrived a couple of hours ago, I decided to hang around and wait for you." Smiling, Harm reached for her bag.

Too tired to argue, Mac relinquished the bag readily. "Thanks."

"I left the Lexus in the lot here. Harriet picked Bud up. I was going to go put my bag in the car but then I decided I'd rather wait for you by the gate."

"It was a nice surprise to see you here. It was a long trip. I've never done customs in Miami. When I agreed to do a layover in order to get home today, I had no idea what I was in for."

"That bad?"

"Not really, I was just tired. I could probably have walked to DC in the time it took to walk from the plane, to immigration, to customs and then the next terminal for my flight."

"How'd the assignment go?" Harm held the door open for Mac as they passed into the baggage claim area.

"Better than I thought. I had no idea why the colonel wanted me. Then, when I figured out it was to appease the suspect's mother, I wasn't sure it was going to turn out well at all. Fortunately, I've learned never to underestimate a mother's tenacity. She almost single handedly proved her son's innocence, and together we got the ball rolling for a little joint participation and positive publicity. There it is." Mac pointed to the standard issue duffel making its way around the bend.

"My bag should be waiting for me in the next baggage claim over. I only came in a few gates away from your flight. Once we get all the luggage squared away, and I retrieve the car, I thought I'd drop you off and then head to the hospital."

"How's she doing?" The two chatted on their way to Harm's baggage claim.

"Better. Jen says Mattie is starting to get restless and a little angry. The doctor explained that can be a good thing if Mattie channels it towards recovery."

"Has the doctor updated his prognosis any?" Mac read the overhead signs as they walked.

"Not since his initial assessment after she woke up. Even though he was delighted she had use of her arms and upper body, he's still unsure if she'll regain the use of her legs once the swelling in the spinal column decreases completely. According to Jen, he seems more optimistic now."

Harm handed the airline employee his claim check and watched the man walk over to the glass wall of locked luggage. Finding the correct locker, he checked the claim number against the bag, removed it, re-locked the door, and brought Harm the bag with a smile.

"You don't see that very often," Mac scowled.

"What?"

"A baggage claim agent with a smile." Mac raised her eyebrows at Harm as though it should have been obvious.

"I think it's the uniforms. I've noticed everyone is always a little nicer when I don't travel in civies," Harm shrugged.

Mac gave Harm a slight nod. "Yeah, I guess sometimes they do."

"How did things go on your end?" Mac followed Harm to the long term parking lot.

Shaking his head, "It was something, Mac. The entire town seemed to lose someone, and yet, they all rallied behind the corporal even after he pleaded guilty." Reaching the car, Harm unlocked the door for Mac.

"Guilty? Of what?"

"Sorry, I forgot. He set the Marine reserve building on fire." They hadn't really communicated much except to exchange arriving flight information.

Taking in a sharp breath, Mac scrunched her face.

"Yeah," Harm agreed.

"It was the first time in a long time I hated having to prosecute someone I knew was guilty." Closing the door, Harm walked around to the back and tossed the bags in the car, then continued around to get into the driver's seat.

"How'd it turn out?"

"He took a plea, apologized to the town, and everyone told him they forgave him and to hurry home."

"Wow." Mac dropped back against the seat. "That could have turned ugly."

"Not a single person in that town didn't surprise me, Mac. It reminded me why this country is as strong and proud as it is." Turning the key, Harm flashed Mac a quick smile, dropped his now free hand on her lap, and started off into the DC traffic.

Immediately, Mac entwined her fingers around his. Closing her eyes to enjoy the feel of her hand in his, "Let's just go straight to the hospital."

"Mac, it's the middle of the night for you. You need to go home and rest."

"Harm, you know the drill as well as I do. If I give into the time change, it takes longer to adjust. I have to stay awake as long as I can on DC time in order to adapt more quickly. If you're going to the hospital, so am I." Mac smiled without opening her eyes. She knew she was right and even Harm wouldn't be able to argue with her.

"Well, let's at least change out of our uniforms."

"Sure. You're place or mine?" This time, Mac opened one eye in Harm's direction, grinning madly. She knew the play on the old pick up line would have Harm blushing, and she was absolutely correct. In a matter of seconds, he was turning all sorts of lovely shades of crimson and trying fruitlessly to clear his throat.

"Hm, Hm, um." Finally, he broke out laughing. "Your call, Colonel Smart Alec."

"Mine, I'm not sure I've got anything really comfortable in my bag." Mac opened both eyes and looked clearly at Harm.

"Your place it is. I've got plenty of options in mine. I took more than I needed since I didn't know how long we'd be gone." Harm squeezed Mac's hand, thankful they were finally in comfortable enough a place that they could once again tease each other.

It wasn't long before Harm pulled in front of Mac's building. Carrying both bags up the stairs, he followed Mac inside. Dropping the bags by the side of the door, Harm turned to his left and stretched his arm out pulling Mac tightly against him.

"I've been wanting to do this since the first moment I saw those gorgeous brown eyes peering out of the gateway." Wrapping his arms more firmly around her waist, his lips descended slowly against hers. It was the only major disadvantage to receiving the person you loved at the airport in uniform. Any displays of affection were strictly forbidden. Behind closed doors was an entirely different issue. They lingered in the gentleness of the kiss, thankful they had finally found the footing they both had wanted for so long.

Not long afterwards, Mattie was fussing at Jennifer. "Did he say when he's coming in?"

"No, I just know it's sometime this afternoon."

Harm and Mac walked hand in hand from the car to the hospital, and up the elevator to the critical care floor.

Stepping off the elevator, Mac glanced down at their still clasped hands. "Jen will probably be here, don't you think?"

"Mm, " Harm nodded.

"Don't you think you should let go of my hand now?"

"No." Harm flashed a full force Rabb smile. "It's time, Mac. Our friends need to know we're at least trying." There was still a long path ahead of them, they hadn't gotten much past a lot of hand-holding, and some major kissing, but they were finally trying.

Nodding her head, Mac followed Harm to Mattie's room, her hand tightly gripping his.

Jen heard the pair of footsteps as they grew louder coming down the hall. Turning her head in anticipation of who it might be, she couldn't help the broad grin that spread across her face as soon as she spotted the partners, now obviously a couple.

Within minutes, Mattie was sporting the same grin. This was going to be a very good day!


End file.
